


Tradition

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dursleys and tradition always go hand in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

Tradition is something that should be important in every family, and it certainly was to the Dursleys.

Petunia was looking at the road map while Vernon drove, and Dudley sat stuffing his face in the back. One of the family traditions they held dear was the yearly holiday to the lake district. Petunia always attempted to help with directions, while Vernon ignored her as he got lost several times, and Dudley always got sick by eating too much in the car on the journey.

It wasn't something Petunia particularly enjoyed. She didn't like to be ignored, nor did she like seeing her Dudders sick, but she wouldn't have traded it for the world.

As she looked up to find a road sign, she heard Vernon swear stopping the car and reversing into a side road to turn around. As they were turning, Dudley groaned, clutching his stomach and turning a little green.

Petunia smiled; and so it begins.


End file.
